Generally, a plasticizer forms an ester through a reaction between an alcohol and a polycarboxylic acid such as phthalic acid or adipic acid. In addition, there has been continuing research on compositions of plasticizers that can replace phthalate-based plasticizers such as terephthalate-based, adipate-based, and other polymer-based plasticizers in consideration of domestic and international regulations on phthalate-based plasticizers, which are harmful to human bodies.
Meanwhile, in compound industries requiring high heat resistance and low volatile loss as main desired physical properties, suitable plasticizers should be used in consideration of the desired physical properties. In the case of polyvinyl chloride (PVC) compounds used for electric wires and cables, additives such as a plasticizer, a stabilizer, and a pigment are mixed with a PVC resin according to characteristics of the PVC compounds required for corresponding specifications, such as tensile strength, an elongation rate, plasticization efficiency, volatile loss, tension retention and elongation retention, and the like.
Recently, because diisodecyl phthalate (DIDP), which is currently typically used as a compound for electric wires and automotive fabrics in the compound industry, is an observational chemical as an endocrine disruptor and its use is being regulated due to environmental issues, there is an increasing demand for the development of environmentally-friendly products for replacing DIDP. In order to replace these products, it is necessary to develop a novel product having a level of quality equal to or higher than those of DIDP.
Accordingly, research has been conducted on the development of a novel environmentally-friendly plasticizer composition product having more excellent properties than those of DIDP to ensure a vinyl chloride-based resin composition which is free from environmental issues and excellent in terms of quality.